


Love Without Demand

by rattmann



Series: Fair Game Week 2020 [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Meetings, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Light Angst, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, fairgameweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rattmann/pseuds/rattmann
Summary: When you’re born, the first words your soulmate will say to you is inked onto your skin. Qrow spent many years believing he’d never find his soulmate, yet he ends up finding him in the most unexpected way.Fair Game Week Day 4:Birds/Soulmates
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Fair Game Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667926
Comments: 12
Kudos: 154





	Love Without Demand

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally going to make this much more angsty, but my idea that I had just didn't seem to fit with these boys. So, alas, here is the creation

If you would’ve told Qrow that he was going to have to buy a ton of treats for a group of kids, he would’ve laughed in your face and quite possibly even flipped you off. But… it was part of the job helping Tai raise his two girls. After Raven left and Summer passed away, the blonde had fallen into a deep depression. Qrow was the only one to willingly help him get out of it, so he decided to stay for as long as the man would have him. Sure, he didn’t know what it was like having who you believed who your soulmate was to leave you, or your actual soulmate to die only two years after finding out. Qrow has never even met his soulmate. But helping his friend was the least he could do. So if he had to go to the store at six in the morning because Tai was feeling too shitty to get out of bed, so be it? It was for Yang’s twelveth birthday after all, and he thought she deserved the world. So what if she wanted three different types of cake, that’s exactly what he was going to get. Even if he knew Ruby influenced most of the decisions. The little brat, she was just like her mom.

Yang had made sure to invite as many people as she could, but thankfully since they lived in the small town of Patch, that wasn’t very many people. He knows one of the reasons his niece did it was because she hoped to find her soulmate as soon as possible. The girl was impatient, and had broken down into tears when her talk with strangers didn’t end with a miracle. He hopes his niece doesn’t have to wait long to find her other half. But he knew with plenty of experience that you can’t rush it. Look at him, he’s nearing thirty-two and still hasn’t found his. Some people die without ever meeting their soulmate, while others meet theirs almost immediately. His thought goes to two of Yang’s friends, a pair of orphans that had met when they were around seven, a loud red headed girl and a quiet black haired boy. Soulmates of course. He doesn’t remember their names, but he remembers when they showed Yang and Ruby their words and his nieces talked about it for the rest of the day.

_‘Are you part of my next family?’_

_‘I hope we can be family forever!’_

It made something in Qrow yearn, meeting his other half like that. In such a desperate time to just be wanted by somebody, but he pushed the thought away. Some people were just more fortunate. And he certainly wasn’t one of those people.

“I can’t wait to find my soulmate, Uncle Qrow! It’s going to be great! I hope it’ll be soon! It better not be a boy, boys are gross.” Yang had chattered, touching her words with more care than she’s ever touched anything in her life. _‘I’ll protect you.’_ was splayed out across her lower arm. Tai had been alarmed when he first saw the words, holding his daughter close to his chest. It had come down to Summer calming him down with how she’s sure whoever Yang’s soulmate was would protect her. Qrow had silently vowed that day that no matter what happens, he’ll always be looking out for his niece. Just in case.

Ruby’s words were less frightening than her sister’s, thankfully. Her words simply being, _‘Salutations! Why are you in a dumpster?’_ scrawled out right above her collarbone. It was strangely enough _very_ Ruby. Summer had laughed at the words for hours, face as red as a tomato as she held her daughter close. Tai had made the joke that the words were similar to Qrow’s, which rewarded him with a swift punch in the arm. Unlike her sister, Ruby had an opposite reaction to the topic of soulmates, “I think I can wait a little longer to find mine. Besides, I already have you guys. That’s enough for me, I will not hesitate to disown all of you if I don’t get the next cookie though!”

It was almost odd how different they felt about the topic, considering they were always attached to the hip. But he supposed it was good that they finally had differing opinions about something. They certainly were both obsessed with other people's words though. Whether they just met someone or knew them for years, what they thought their words meant, who they hoped it to be. Nosey kids, the both of them. Though, for some odd reason. They always wanted to see his words the most.

They knew Tai and Summer’s words, tiny hands touching _‘Is that a bowl cut?’_ on Taiyang’s arm every night along with Summer’s _‘Wouldn’t you like to know, shortie?’_ right below her collarbones. They didn’t even know who Raven was, so she was out of the question. But for some reason, they always wanted to see his own. He never understood why, Summer had told him years ago that it was because they thought it was a good way to bond with him. It had made him smile, but now it just makes him guilty.

His own words were on his abdomen. Easy to hide, easy to forget about, easy to lie.

Hard to accept.

_‘Are you confused, or do you just really wanna come home with me?’_

Qrow used to let the girls see his words every night he was home before he put them to bed. He tried to be home to let them trace the letters more frequently after Summer had passed and Taiyang had been so lifeless that he didn’t even know what the time was anymore. That all changed after Qrow had gotten into a bar fight with some creep who tried to poison his drink. The guy had broken a bottle at some point, plunging the glass deep into his stomach, right through his words.

He almost died that night, Taiyang was pissed when he got the call from the hospital. Showing up with his girls in tow, a look of fury on his face. They had passed out on the chairs next to his bed, that’s when the blonde had broken down. Sobbing into his hands, absolutely terrified that Qrow was going to leave him too. Fingertips brushing across stitches, tears falling onto bed sheets that felt like cardboard, it had destroyed Qrow’s heart.

He stopped drinking after that night. A promise to Tai and his girls.

He didn’t let his nieces see his words after that. Not wanting them to see the ragged scar that took place. Not wanting them to see how the words could barely be made out, no matter how many doctors tried to fix it while he was unconscious. Not wanting them to see the look of phantom pain or odd stomach lurches everytime he thought about what happened. They didn’t need to see that. They needed to have happier thoughts about soulmates, not ones that only brought agony.

He had used to be excited to find his soulmate. Curious to find out the context of those words. Ready to find the other part of him, someone that he could cherish forever. Someone that he could love forever, and someone who would love him back. But, as the years went on, the thought was less exhilarating and more dreadful. _If_ he met his soulmate… What would his other half think of his words, how ugly they were now? What would they think of his endless cynicism? What would they think of his troubling past? What would they think of _him?_

He was scared to find out. 

Qrow curses silently to himself, he shouldn’t be thinking about soulmates right now though, he should be getting things for his nieces birthday party that was in four hours. Sighing, he tries to remember the list that Tai and the girls told him time and time again. He really should’ve written the items down. But knowing his luck he would’ve forgotten the list somewhere. He frowns as he stares at the cakes, furrowing his eyebrows as he tries to remember.

“A regular cake ‘cause dad is boring!” Taiyang’s small little “hey!” echos in the back of his mind. “An ice cream cake because it’s July, duh. Don’t forget the cookie cake, that one is mostly for Ruby, definitely make sure to remember that one! Or else she’ll beat you up!”

“I will, Uncle Qrow! You’re on… uh, you’re on thin ice?” Qrow vividly remembers ruffling his nieces hair at the threat, who had only stomped her foot in mock anger. He had raised his hands up in defense, trying to hide a smile.

“Oh no! But whoever will protect me?” He asked, resting his hand on his forehead dramatically. It had earned a snort out of his niece, and an elbow in the leg. Yang’s impatient look brought them both out of their shenanigans.

That same look mirrored the cashier that was standing in front of him, waiting for him to pay. He laughed awkwardly and muttered his apologies, handing her some Lien as he rubs the back of his neck. Okay, maybe he shouldn’t have spaced out in the middle of the store today.

After he acquired the treats for his nieces, he was out of the door in no time. The boxes he was holding just cut off his sight, so he had to guess where he was going. He didn’t exactly remember where he parked, but he figured it wouldn’t be too hard to retrace his steps. Besides, who could miss Tai’s bright red car?

He could miss it, apparently.

Growling under his breath, he wiggles the handle of what he _assumed_ to be the right car. It didn’t budge. That was… strange. He never locked the car. Sure, it was the busy streets of Vale but their crime rate was incredibly low, so there was no point. He also kinda _wanted_ the piece of shit to get stolen. But he… locked it this time? Odd…

Tugging on the handle with a little more force, he huffs when the lock doesn’t let up. Leaning against the car, he fishes for the keys in his pocket.

“Are you confused, or do you just really want to come home with me?”

“Fuck off, pal.” He grumbles, ignoring the man in favor of still searching for his keys. But something in him makes him freeze, his heart feels like it’s jumped into his throat as he processes the man's words. Turning, he turns to look at the equally shocked man.

“What did you just say?” Qrow questions, shifting the boxes so he can get a better look at the man. The first thing he noticed was arms, massive arms. A red piece of fabric was wrapped around his bicep, it looked like it was about to rip off at any moment. Tearing his eyes away, he stares at the man in front of him as if he was trying to memorize every detail. Green tank top, white shorts, beautiful chestnut colored hair, the most breathtaking teal eyes he’s ever seen in his life. And he was his… Brothers, this man was his…

He doesn’t know how long they stand there, staring at each other. Mixed emotions pour from their faces as they try to process what just happened. _This_ was his soulmate? How was he supposed to react? He didn’t even know how to feel right now. The boxes started to slip from his fingers, tearing him away from the trance.

“Let me help you with that!” The man exclaims, shock escaping his face as pure joy takes over. A bright smile was on his face, excitement oozing out of him as he strided over to take the boxes from Qrow’s hold. Their fingers brushed together slightly, it made a shiver roll down his spine. The man’s breath hitches slightly, holding the boxes in a tighter grip.

“Oh. This… isn’t my car.” He mumbles, staring at the car next him. It wasn’t even the same color as Tai’s, not even close. The car was silver, not that obnoxious looking red. A deep blush forms on his face as he rubs the back of his neck, great. Of course he would meet his soulmate in the most embarrassing way possible. Taking a large breath, he kicks the concrete with the tip of his shoe before looking at the man shyly. “Sorry about that…”

Brothers, could he not be an awkward mess right now? This was his… his soulmate. And here he was blushing like a schoolgirl after just trying to break into his soulmate's car by accident. Just his luck. Tai would surely get a kick out of this.

“No worries. You look cute when you’re confused.” Qrow feels his face darken, a humorless laugh escaping his throat. Summer was probably rolling in her grave right now.

“You’re my… we’re uh… aren’t we?” He questions dumbly, _obviously_ this insanely attractive man was his other half. Who else says a sentence like that? Wait. That means… “Oh Gods, your words…”

Burying his face in his hands, he groans lowly. He wonders if his soulmate would mind if he bashed his head against the car window.

“I gotta say, the words on my arm being 'f-off, pal' was certainly something to grow up on.” The man laughs full heartedly, he sets the boxes on top of the hood of his car before holding his hand out, “I’m Clover, by the way. The man you’ve hopefully been dreaming about.”

Qrow wants to scoff at the wink _and_ the words that came from his soulmates - Clover’s - mouth. Rather than that, he nervously takes the man's hand in his own. Clover’s grip was firm, yet gentle at the same time. It made Qrow feel like he was burning up inside out, but also grounding him into the moment. He wondered if this was how the man in front of him felt. “Oh, I’m Qrow.”

“Well, Qrow. I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.”

_What?_

“Uhh-“

Oh, right. They’re soulmates.

“Take me out to dinner first, then I’ll think about it.” Clover chuckles at, squeezing Qrow’s hand just a fraction tighter before he lets go. He misses the contact dearly, but shoves the feeling down. This man - soulmate or not - was still a stranger. He could be a killer, or a freak, or just simply annoying. But, oh, that kind face looking at him like he holds all of the answers in the world just washes those feelings away immediately.

“When are you free? I’d love to be able to learn more about you. Possibly… today?”

“Oh, uh, I have a birthday party to go to… my niece-“ Qrow cuts himself off, internally cursing at himself for speaking so much. What was it about this man that just made him want to open up? That made him want to share his entire life with him?

“Oh! Okay… how about tomorrow? No, my nephew and I are going fishing… this weekend perhaps? Maybe we cou-“

“Actually, I don’t think she’d mind if you tagged along. She’s been wanting me to find my soulmate more than I have, it’d be a great gift. Then, maybe…” Qrow pauses, a smile teasing on his lips, “You can take me out to eat. I like the noodle shop right around the corner.”

Clover stares at him for a moment in silence, before a wide grin splits across his face. Qrow would be lying if he said his heart didn’t skip a beat, but he also wasn’t going to admit it either. Without realizing, he scans the man's body. He wasn’t really sure what he was looking for, but as eyes met bare skin he felt a wave of disappointment pool in his stomach. Was Clover like him? Did he not want anyone to see his words too?

Without saying anything, Clover unties the red band on his arm. Qrow’s breath catches in his throat as he lays his eyes on the words. He wants to touch, wants to memorize every single detail, he restrains himself by wringing his hands together. Clover speaks then, “I keep it hidden because it’s not exactly a friendly phrase. That and Marrow, my nephew, seemed to take a liking to the bad word as soon as he learned how to read.”

Oh, that makes a lot of sense.

“Err, sorry. S’pose they’re not really words you’d wanna look forward to.”

“What? No! Sure, I’ve had my doubts. But seeing you here now… I wouldn’t change my words even if I had the chance.” Qrow smiles softly at that, shoving his hands into his pockets. “What about you? Where are yours?”

_Oh._

“Um… you see…” Fuck, he doesn’t know what to say. Pulling a hand out of his pocket, he presses it against where his imperfect words rest upon his skin. He feels the rough scar beneath his shirt. The tissue never healed properly, due to accidentally reopening the wound when he moved too much or the one time he reopened it on _purpose._ Swallowing loudly, he glances up to see Clover’s eyes locked into his stomach. As insecure as he was, he certainly couldn’t hide it forever. He didn’t know if he _wanted_ to hide it forever.

Clover reaches his hand out, touching this abdomen gently, it makes Qrow freeze. Heart pounding in his chest as fingers rest against his scar. His soulmate doesn’t make any indication that he feels the scar through the shirt, and soon enough is slowly pulling his hand away. Qrow lets out a breath that he didn’t know he was holding in.

“Let me help you get this stuff to your vehicle, okay?” Clover asks, voice breaking through Qrow’s thoughts. He nods, moving to grab the boxes but Clover beats him to it, shooting a wink his way as he carries them. “Where’s your car?”

“It’s, uh. Oh. Right behind yours. What a coincidence.” Qrow thinks this blush will stay on his face permanently. He wouldn’t be surprised if it did.

“Well, lucky us.” Clover murmurs, an easy smile on his face. Qrow rolls his eyes, but opens the door of his - unlocked, of course - car so his other half could set the boxes down.

“Thanks for the help… you’re a lifesaver.”

“No, I’m just your soulmate.”

Qrow fights the urge to shove the man's shoulder, settling on an unamused huff. Clover’s grin only turns more goofy, teal eyes staring right through red.

“How about you just follow me back home? If you don’t mind the journey to Patch, that is.” Qrow fiddles with his necklace, a nervous energy flowing through his body. Not necessarily with inviting this man to his nieces birthday, but lingering doubts in the back of his mind. What if Clover is disappointed in him? Isn’t satisfied enough? Won’t love him?

“I’ve never been to Patch before, I’m glad my first time can be with you.” Qrow’s cheeks heat up, he looks down at his feet for a moment before he clears his throat.

“Cool. Uh… see ya in my rear view mirror?” He asks awkwardly, hand finding its way to the back of his neck. Clover laughs, the softest flush breaking out on his cheeks. It’s a stark contrast to the freckles littering his face. Qrow decides that he’s looking forward to the nights where he can try to count every freckle until he falls asleep.

As Qrow drives back home, slower than usual so Clover didn’t get lost, his thoughts consist of his soulmate. Looking in his rear view mirror, he sees the man singing along cheerfully to whatever he was listening to on the radio. It made a content smile take place on his face, maybe having this man as his soulmate wouldn’t be so bad after all...

**Author's Note:**

> Wahhhhh thanks for reading if you got this far! I'd love to know what you thought!


End file.
